


Staying a Family

by TrashyFan



Series: Mystery Dads AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Daddy Stan, Family Reunions, First story, Fix-It, Grunkle Stan Needs A Hug, How Do I Tag, Molly the OC, Mostly Fords Point of veiw, Mystery Dads AU, don't hate me!, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyFan/pseuds/TrashyFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the mystery dads au!<br/>Stanley Pines is in need of some help from someone he can trust. And the only people he can trust are his family, but he hasn't talked to them in seven years and they don't know about Molly! Can he trust them? Will they help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first story, this chapter is mostly dialogue

Stan _hated_ to do this, but he had to.

When he had first gotten kicked out of the house he had tried to have as little to do with his family as possible, he didn't need them!

He could make it on his own!

But that was before.

Before he had the single most precious thing in his miserable life, and that was his daughter Molly. She was all he had and maybe the only person on the planet that didn't see him as a screw up.

But he was and if he didn't do this then he would screw up Molly's life as well.

Turning to look at Molly asleep in the back of his car Stan worked up the courage to make the phone call.

 

It took two rings before someone picked up, "Hello. Pines residence."

 

 

Stanley could barely breath, he hadn't heard any of his family since the day he was kicked out. A part of him had desperately wanted no one to pick up, but someone had and it was his Ma

"Hello? Hello? If this is a joke, then I'm calling the cops!"

"Ma."

"Excuse me?"

It hurt, it hurt that she didn't even know the sound of his own voice anymore, but it had been almost seven years since that night.

"Ma it me. It's....it's Stanley."

Silence was his only reply

"Ma, I know... I know I don't have any right to ask you for this, what with screwing everything up for the family and all, but I... I need your help...please Ma."

After several more beats of silence Stanley was about ready to hang up the phone, he knew he shouldn't have expected any help from his family, but his mother had looked like the only one who didn't want him to be kicked out - then again, he couldn't say for Shermie who hadn't even been home at the time- and he thought that just maybe she would help him.

"Stan...Stanley....my baby boy!" His Ma finally sobbed into the phone.

His Ma wasn't ignoring him or only pretending to listen like he thought, she had been crying and damn it he made his Ma cry, what kind of son was he?!

"Stanley, oh baby, I thought you were dead! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Ma! Ma I'm fine, but I need help. Please!"

"I want to, baby, but I don't know if I can. Your father...."

Damn.... Stan had almost forgotten about him.

"What is it you needed help with Stanley? Is it money? Maybe I could sneak you some?"

"No Ma, it's not money..well part of it is, but no that's not why I called...."

He had to think of someone else that could help, he had no doubt that if he told his Ma what it was exactly he needed help with that she would do everything she could to help... but Filbrick Pines, Stan didn't know if he could bring himself to even consider this man getting involved with this and if Ma was then he was too.

There had to be someone he knew that he could trust and was capable.....Ford! Ford may not like him anymore, may even hate him, but he would help if he knew what Stanley was asking him to do.

"Ma...can you maybe... Can you tell me what Fords number is?"

"Stan... he may not want to hear from you... I'm sorry baby"

Somehow that hurt even more than his own mother not even knowing his voice

"Then where does he live? He'll help. I know it, I just need to show him something first."

His mother sounded hesitant, "he lives up in Oregon... a small town called Gravity Falls. I've never been there myself, but if you were to ask one of the locals they could probably give you directions to his house."

"Thanks Ma, I got to go now. Bye Ma"

"Stanley wait! I'm gonna have to tell him you called and are coming up."

"I know Ma. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

After hanging up, Stanley headed back to the car and seen that Molly was still sleeping. Good. If she were awake, he might lose his resolve and not go through with his plan. But he had to do this.

For Molly.

Heading up to Gravity Falls, Oregon shouldn't take him too long and once he was there, Ford would see what Stanley needed help with and then he would leave his family again once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley and Molly finally make it to Gravity Falls!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any italics are Fords direct thoughts

Stanford paced the kitchen floor again that morning, wondering if today would be the day that his brother finally showed up. He had gotten a call from his mother almost two days ago saying that Stanley was on his way to him.

His brother

His twin brother that he hadn't seen in almost seven years, and the last time they had seen each other had been when he was getting kicked out, after costing him his dream school.

For the longest time Stanford had tried to stay completely mad at his brother, but as time went on and he grew to like his collage he found that little by little his anger was dying down.

Which was why he probably hadn't set up any type of fence to keep his brother from reaching his house.

Sighing, he sat down at the kitchen table just as his research assistant came into the kitchen, his small son on his hip.

"Mornin' Ford."

"Mornin' Uncle Ford."

"Good morning Fidds, Tate"

Fiddleford sat Tate down at the table as he went about making their breakfast, getting out eggs and bread. Ford watched him from where he sat, looking but not really seeing.

"So Ford. Any word on when yer brother is commin'?" asked Fidds as he started to beat the eggs.

Unconsciously Ford started drumming his fingers on the table, " No. And I don't even know what it is he wants my help with!"

Ford sighed and slumped onto the table. "According to Mom he had refused the money she offered so it can't be that... I do miss him, but I'm scared that when I do see him all the anger will just come back."

There was a noise almost like tires screeching to a halt out front, but Ford didn't pay any attention to it.

"Uh, Ford? I think yer brother's here..."

Stanford got up from the table almost tripping over his feet in the process, he headed towards the door and stopped.

"What do I do? What do I say to him?"

"Well, first you open up the door and say hello."

Glaring at his friend and research assistant Ford made his way to the door. He could see the sun shining in through the door window before it was blocked by the shadow of a very tall person, absentmindedly he recalled that Stanley had always been tall.

Taking in a deep breath, he realized it shakily and reached for the door.

The wooden door swung open to reveal his younger brother, who he would have to guess was his younger brother...

The man standing in front of him was tall and had broad shoulders like his brother, and it looked like he had his father's nose... if his father's nose looked like it was broken several times over.

He wore a ragged red coat that looked to have seen some better days, threadbare jeans, and shoes that were more holes than shoes. He had long greasy looking brown hair and had deep bags under his eyes.

This couldn't be Stanley... could it? It had been seven years without any contact, but this guy looked.....homeless.

Surely if things had gotten bad then he would have asked for help, _'but he did. That's why he's here'_ a part of his brain supplied.

"Lee?"

The man, _no_ Stan because it was Stan, looked down before replying, " uh... hey Sixer. It's been a long time, hu?"

"Ya, it has. How have you been?"

_'Stupid question! Stupid question!'_

"Um, well..." Stanley rubbed a hand against his neck and avoided making any eye contact.

Stanford could hear Fiddleford moving around in the kitchen and Tate asking who was 'Uncle Ford' talking to?

"Who..who's that?"

"Hmm? Oh! That's Fiddleford McGucket and his son..."

Ford noticed that Stanley kept looking back at his car, and didn't that bring back memories. He also noticed that they were still standing in the doorway and he had yet to invite his brother into his home.

"Stanley would you like to come in? We could talk and.... catch up?"

Ford watched his brothers gaze fall back to the car, he seemed kind of hesitant.

"Actually Sixer can we talk," Stanley asked, moving out of the doorway and onto the driveway.

Ford followed, gently closing the door behind him, cutting off the sounds from the kitchen. Stanley started to walk to the back of his car as he talked, "I wanted to ask you something Stanford, but before I do, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Someone?"

Stanley opened the door, but from his position he couldn't see anything. That is until the door was closed and standing there in front of his brother was a little girl of maybe Tate McGucket's age.

"This is Molly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Fords going to react?  
> Any ideas as to what "favor" Stanley means to ask?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most of you have probably already figured out what the favor is, sorry if it was too easy to figure out.  
> This chapters pretty short, mostly because I couldn't figure out how to get the Stans talking about everything.

_"This is Molly."_

Stanford stared at the little girl in front of him, she stood straight and was looking directly at him with her hands behind her back. She had a small nose and a rounded face still with her baby fat, her hair was long brown and puffy, she wore a purple jacket that was a size too small.

Besides the too small jacket she looked clean and healthy, the complete opposite of his brother.

Did Stanley steal a kid? Was that why he needed help?

No. This child looked too much like their Ma, but that would mean.....

* * *

 

Stanley watched the expressions cross his brothers face, going from confusion to realization, then finally shock.

It was probably unneeded but Stan thought he should say it anyway, "This is Molly Cassandra Pines. My daughter."

"Your..... daughter."

Birds chirped from the tress, something (probably a gnome) rustled in the trash can, and the sun began to move behind some clouds, but it all went unnoticed by the two adults, the little girl on the other hand was getting impatient.

"Daddy, who is he?"

Two pairs of eyes dropped down to Molly as if just remembering she was there, despite the fact that she was the topic of what they had been talking about.

Stanley kneeled down and unconsciously moved to be more in front of her, "Molly, this is Daddy's brother. He's your Uncle Stanford."

Crouching down so he was no longer towering over his... niece Ford was about to offer his hand, then thought better of it, he didn't want to scare the child.

"Hello there Molly, you can call me Uncle Ford if you want."

Molly moved to bury her face in Stanley's jacket.

"Hey Molly, are you and your dad hungry? My friend inside is making breakfast for his son, I bet he'll make some for you too."

Ford stood up and started to head towards the house, Stanley stood up as well.

"Ford wait! You don't have -"

Ford turned around at his brother's voice, but his brother was interrupted by his niece who was now back to standing straight and staring right at him,

"You'll feed Daddy too?"

"Of course."

"Cause sometimes Daddy will buy me food, but he won't eat himself."

Stanford was surprised to find that he wasn't shocked by this, just by looking at the way the two were dressed, he could see that obviously Stan had done everything he could to make his daughter look presentable and feel comfortable.

"Molly! That's enough," Stan told his daughter

"NO Daddy! You need to eat too!"

Molly gave her father the biggest glare she could, she was going to make sure her daddy ate today! And her Uncle Ford looked as big as her Daddy so surely he could make her Daddy eat if she can't!

Ford decided to save his brother from what was most definitely their Mom's glare on a tiny four year old.

"Don't worry Kiddo, I'll make sure your Daddy eats."

That seemed to satisfy the four year old as she grabbed her father's hand and they all made their way inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be longer, that's not for sure though. See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone that guessed that Stan was going to give her to Ford and leave... you were correct! YAY!!!! WHY DO I HURT MY BABBIES???  
> hope you enjoyed this chapter, we are nearing our end!

"Ford please you have to!" Stan pleaded with his brother

  
They were sitting in Stanford's bedroom, Stan was on the couch and Ford was at the desk. They could faintly hear the two children laughing through the window.

Fiddleford had offered to take the two outside so that the two brothers could talk privately.

* * *

 

The atmosphere in the room had started out stiff and awkward, but had become lighter once the two had begun to catch up on what Ford had gotten into during the past seven years.

Only for the room to become tense once they talked about what Stan had been up to, or at least some of it.

Ford was definitely  not an idiot and he knew his brother wasn't telling him everything. He wasn't telling him who Mollys mother was and why she wasn't in the picture - though he could guess to both - he didn't mention how he made his money to take care of Molly and feed them both.

Thanks to the little girl he knew that when it came to feeding Stan seemed to go with little or nothing.

But all in all Stanford came to the conclusion that his brother well and truly cared for the little girl and would do anything for her.

Even give her up if it meant she was safe and cared for.

"Stanley, I don't even know how to care for a child!"

"Your friend does! He could help! Please Ford.... _please_ " Stanley hung his head and Ford could see his shoulders sag it was like he had the whole world on his shoulders, and in a way he did.

The whole world of one little girl.

Ford could see just how much it was hurting his brother to ask this, he had explained that Molly had grown up so far in the back seat or in a random motel room in a random town.

That he could barely pay for the things she _needed_ , let alone what she _wanted_.

That Molly was four and should be going to school soon, but she couldn't because he couldn't pay for it!

And that's why she needed to go with Ford

He was more secure and could meet her needs

 And was less of a screw up.

"Can't you give her with Ma and Pa?" Stanford asked "The hell I would trust Filbrick with her!"

Ford was slightly taken aback by Stans anger towards their father, even going so far as calling him Fillbrick, but if he really thought about it it wasn't that big of a surprise.

"Ok ....what about Shermie?"

Their older brother had been horrified when he heard about Stan being kicked out, surely he would take in Stan's daughter

"You told me he had just got married Sixer, they can't take care of a four year old now."

Stanley had moved closer and closer towards Ford, now he was practically on his knees in front of Ford and begging for him to take in Molly.

"Please Ford...."

"Stanley I...."

"If you do....I'll.... I'll leave. Forever. You won't ever have to deal with me again, just take care of her!"

Ford sighed and tried to think things through, he couldn't just let this little girl live out of a car her whole life and she was family...

"Alright. I'l take her."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had meant to get this up before school had started. Obviously that didn't happen and I got to busy to put it up until now.  
> But here it is! The last chapter!  
> Enjoy!

"Uncle Ford, where's Daddy?"

Ford looked down at his niece, one little six-fingered hand was clutched onto his pants leg while the other was in a fist at the little girls side. Crouching down to be more at her level, Ford tried to tell her the truth about where her 'Daddy' had gone, but he found that he couldn't do it.

"Your Daddy.... he went to go get some milk for us."

"Oh...Ok Uncle Ford."

For a moment he thought that was the last of it, but his niece was proving to be very intuitive for her age, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Molly I'm sure. He told me himself."

"Is he coming back?"

"Why don't you go play with Tate."

Ford watched the little girl run off before stopping in the doorway to throw him one last look. Getting up Ford turned to head out onto the porch, he needed some air.

* * *

 

Walking onto the porch Ford decided to lean against the railing, he thought about how Stan had just left and how they had decided it would be best if he left without saying goodbye. Ford heard the porch door squeak open and thud shut as Fiddleford walked out to stand beside him.

"I messed up Fidds."

"Figure that out for yourself did ya?"

Ford turned to look at his friend, he could see the barely restrained anger simmering underneath his friend's calm appearance.

"I... I don't even know why I did it Fidds... I mean it's not like I'm mad at him anymore. " Ford wiped a hand across his face, "I missed him and I was so worried about him, we all were. Well Me Ma and Shermie were, I don't really know about Dad. And he has a daughter now! And they live out of that old car Fidds!"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"What?"

Fidds sighed and shot Ford a look that clearly said, _"You are an absolute idiot Stanford Pines"_

"You say that you care for him and that you were worried about him, so I ask again Ford. What are you going to do about it?"

Ford turned to look out at the woods thinking, he could feel Fidds watching him and could hear the sounds  of birds in the trees, but it was like he wasn't really there. He thought about his childhood, growing up with his brother and how much he had missed him during his college days, how much he worried about him. He thought about that night, maybe he could of changed their dad's mind. About how if he could do it over again, he would have gone after his brother.

Coming back to himself Ford turned toward Fidd's, "I'm going after him."

Fiddleford held out his truck's keys, "take the truck, its quicker."

Taking the keys Ford headed towards the beat up old green pick up

"Oh and Ford?"

Ford paused midway in getting into the truck, "Yea?"

"I hope you realize that when you both get back, I'm going to kick both of your arse's"

Ford gulped and got into the truck, he hoped that he could catch up to Stanley in time.

* * *

 

Ford drove into town thinking about where his brother may have gone, it had only been about an hour, but in an hour Stan could have already left town. Somewhere in the back of his mind Ford knew this wasn't true, Stanley was still in Gravity Falls somewhere.

But where?

His brother had always liked water.... Ford headed towards the town lake hoping his brother was there and it wasn't too late.

There, near the banks of the lake was his brothers car and there, sitting on the hood was his brother, Ford got out of the truck and walked carefully towards Stan. He walked until he was standing right beside his twin and looked out across the water, just in front of him, he could see the island that seemed to move and in the back of his mind, Ford made a note to investigate that at some point.

"Stan, I'm sorry."

His brother didn't seem to hear him, "I'm sorry that you were kicked out. I'm sorry that I didn't do anything to help, it's all my fault."

"No it's not."

Looking over at Stanley, Ford saw that he was looking directly at him with one of the most serious expressions that he had ever seen his brother wear before.

At that moment Ford could see just how tired his brother truly was.

"Stan.. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice!"

"Sixer?"

"Come live with me."

Stan looked shocked and  hopeful for a moment before a kind of mask swept over his features hiding what he was feeling, "Ford....."

"Stanley. I had made the mistake once of letting you go, I'm not doing it again. Besides, we both know I'm no good with children."

Ford watched as his brother seemed to have a fight with himself, he would never admit it aloud, but he was nervous.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then...yes."

Ford had the feeling that it was the fact that he could live with his daughter that made Stan say yes.

Their relationship was far from fixed, but now they had time to fix it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think :)  
> Have a happy thanksgiving guys!!!  
> Follow me on tumblr guys: http://geegees-girl.tumblr.com/  
> (geegees-girl)


	6. Chapter 6

So I've been thinking of doing a sequel for this, what do you guys think?

It would be more of just one shots then an actual chapter'd story

let me know what you think in the comments and if you have an idea for the first chapter let me know as well :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here, it follows The Mystery Dad's AU on Tumblr created by: agent-jaselin who also created the character Molly, Stan's daughter.


End file.
